


I would hold all the stars for you

by toddykun



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [10]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I wanted a kiss i wrote a kiss, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, Stargazing, Wishes, teenagers being dumb and cute, this is just mindless fluff honestly super self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun
Summary: “My wish is for you to have your wish granted. There, you happy, Ms. Justice? Now make your wish, dummy.”Gosalyn snorted. “Ok, nerd.”sapphic september 2018:10. (ot3 or"make a wish.”)





	I would hold all the stars for you

**Author's Note:**

> everytime i think im going to get on schedule with sapphic september my day says fuck u bitch and throws away all my possibilities, well, fuck u too day. its not like i like you.
> 
> oh, this doesn't need any explanition. just fluff, pure and cute fluff.
> 
> hope u enjoy it!!!!

“Make a wish.”

“Are you sure? You where the one that saw the shooting star.”

“My wish is for you to have your wish granted. There, you happy, Ms. Justice? Now make your wish, dummy.”

Gosalyn snorted. “Ok, nerd.”

She closed her eyes, sitting on the soft grass, a telescope by her side, Webby’s hand in hers under the starry night and thought: _I don’t really know if I could wish for something more than this._

Webby gripped her hand tighter and that gave Gosalyn the inspiration she needed to make a wish she’d wanted since she knew how good it felt to have Webby by her side. She opened her eyes and looked at Webby with a smug face.

“So, what was your wish?”

“Uh, don’t people said that if you said your wish out loud it’s not gonna be granted?”

“Ugh!” Webby mumbled under her breath, her beak making a pout, Gosalyn laughed at her.

“Buuuuuut I could murmur it in your ear. Maybe the star won’t hear it like that.”

Webby erupted in a laughing fit immediately, smiling at the oddity she said. She decided to play along. “Isn’t that like cheating?”

“Sure, but for a good cause.”

“Then it’s good,” Webby responded.

“Then it’s good,” Gosalyn assured.

Both girls smiled at each other.

Gosalyn leaned forward, Webby was waiting for her beak to go to her ear but instead, she felt it against her own beak, kissing her lightly. Webby gasped against her but melted immediately anyways. She closed her eyes and trembled, without releasing her hand. Gosalyn gripped tighter, nervous. Webby squeezed back. Gosalyn felt a little less nervous then.

The kiss did not last more than three seconds but for the two teenagers, it felt like forever.

When Gosalyn got apart, Webby blinked, dazed, she looked at Gosalyn like she held the stars for her. Gosalyn blushed to her toes, she felt hot all over and looked at the ground, too embarrassed to really make eye contact.

“That was your wish?” Webby whispered, she sounded incredulous.

“Yeah, who would know it would be granted at the same time I told you?” Webby blushed more, without saying anything, and Gosalyn felt way too nervous out of nowhere. “Are you-? Are you mad?”

Gosalyn looked up at her, guiltily.

Webby just smiled full force, still blushing, before kissing her wish back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> THEY.KISSED.FINALLY!!!!! *dies*
> 
> hope you enjoyed it!!!!!
> 
> come bother me if u want to:  
> [my writing and art tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/)  
> [my personal tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/toddywithcereal)


End file.
